stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Satis
Ancient Queen Goa'uld, who has always served on System Lord Khnum, current governor of the planet Kel'tut. History Generated by Queen Hathor thousands of years ago on planet Earth, soon Satis proved his maturity showing his ability to generate new larvae as the parent. Thanks to this caretaker, he immediately came to the service of the Supreme Lord Ra, providing to him, symbolizing in quantity for the jaffa armies that were being formed for the first time. Though the queen was limited to providing the symbiotes for each expiration, soon Ra decided to exhort the fidelity of her queen, offering her the opportunity to serve another System Lord. Though the offer was not the best, Satis decided to join a minor lord called Khnum, becoming his main spouse. Ashrak training Despite the remarkable position within the court of Goa'uld Khnum, the queen soon felt the urge to find new stimuli by asking to be trained at the planet Lira Ke by Goa'uld Selket. Though initially reluctant, Khnum agreed when his second queen came to his court called Nebtu. Replaced by the latter in his duties as Queen Goa'uld, Satis could begin his training at the court of the ruthless Selket, becoming a formidable and dangerous assassin professional. His first missions saw him work to eliminate several Goa'uld as well as the first Tok'ra generated by Queen Egeria. his work in collaboration with that of his mentor, came to the full control of a mining planet called Kel'tut. The latter, though indirectly administered by the same satis, remained faithful to her in subsequent years by entering the band of planets under the control of System Lord Khnum. But his achievements soon threatened to eclipse Selket's fame. This last envious of the talent of the student, he ordered a plan to kill her. Imprisoned and near to the execution, he was plucked by Khnum himself, who begged for Satis life. Lira Ke ruler Convinced to remain firmly as part of the agreement on the planet Kel'tut , the queen continued to form new Ash'rak levers to send as assassins against her own Selket taught. but none of the sentinels succeeded in eliminating the first ash'rak of goa'uld history. For 2000 years the queen remained on the Kel'tut planet, rarely moving and always under the supervision of a Selket emissary as the treaty stipulated. After the death of Ra, the queen decided to break the treaty to recover her revenge personally, possibly because of the confusion caused by the power vacuum caused by Ra's death. After having caught Selket in a trap, Satis killed every pupil of the latter and Selket himself managed to escape to death only for a breath. After claiming control of the Lira Ke planet, Satis decided to become independent by abandoning Khnum. In the following years, every attempt by Selket to recover his planet failed until unexpectedly the entire goa'uld empire collapsed following the fall of Dakara in the hands of traitorous jaffa. Stargate Armageddon On the eve of the fall of the Goa'uld Empire, Satis found himself again in danger and was forced to change his habit of living on numerous planets until he was traced by his former Khnum, who offered protection to Harset. Though reluctant, the queen accepted the proposal following his former lord on the planet who had assisted many fugitive Goa'uld. Thanks to Ash'rak's ability, Satis tried to exploit his ability to emerge at Anat's court, but the sudden fall of the planet in the hands of the Free Nation, forced him to seek shelter once again. Following Khnum, he chose to regain control of the planet Kel'tut, discovering his cult worship. To consolidate his position within Khnum's court, the queen became one of the stable emperors' governors while providing the Symbols that the Supreme System Lord demanded at regular intervals. Unfortunately in the last months, Satis's fertility has failed and the queen now has to surrender to the younger and more fertile queen in the Khnum court. Mithology Satet (also Satis) is a goddess of Egyptian mythology, especially revered at Elephantine, in Egypt. It is considered a protector of the waters of the Nile; is depicted as a woman with the crown of Upper Egypt surmounted by two gazelle horns. The name has the literal meaning of ejaculation in correlation with the theory that saw the annual full of the Nile as the effect of God's Atum masturbation act. In Elephantine theology, he formed a triad with Khnum, his spouse, and his daughter Anuqet while Esna had the daughter Neith as daughter. In the late age this deity will also undergo a process of assimilation to Isis. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Goa'uld Underlord Categoria:Khnum Underlord's